Another tale begins
by Cherry Blossom Fox
Summary: I'm actually working on it. It ain't too shabby but flames welcome if need be. ummm it is kinda 2 stories that turn into 1 story later on. so have fun kids and don't trust mad monkey. (he'll eat your brain!)
1. It all starts here

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and company does not belong to me. I have no right to the great of MR. DUDENESS so don't hate me. But some of the characters are mine so stay back evil demons!!!  
  
In a castle not too far off in the distant southern lands lies a young neko demoness. She is only but a few hundred years old but wise beyond her years. She lies in her bed as a knock on the door disturbs her.  
  
"Lady Hikara, your breakfast is ready."  
  
"Leave me be Mila. I do not wish to eat this morning"  
  
"But my Lady-"  
  
"Mila I said no"  
  
Looking all depressed, the little mouse started to close the door when suddenly she remembered something.  
  
"My Lady, do you wish for the Lord to still come today?"  
  
"Sesshomaru? No I wish for him not to come here. But I would like to go to his home."  
  
"Lady Hikara, you musn't go to the western lands. You know of your reputation there."  
  
"I know but I still wish to go there."  
  
Standing out of bed, Mila sees what her master is wearing. Hikara's long, silver hair is wrapped over her shoulders and her lower back, her fangs show just the slightest hint of being thirsty, and her body is covered in a very thin piece of white silk, something she made herself. It is very low cut and shows traces of her well built, womanly body. It is short, with a slit up the left side of her leg. It is a very entrancing site for the young servant. Mila finally gains her composer and closes the door with not another word. What her master says, goes and she has learned never to question her lady's decisions.  
  
Walking down some stairs to the stable Mila starts to think out loud.  
  
"Why must we go to HIM. He is never nice to master and choses to see her only on days that are convenient to him self. But if master wants to go to his region, I cannot question her authority."  
  
As she walks outside and into the stable, she sees a giant black horse with a red tail, mane, and hair over his hooves. His name is Chaos. This is the name given to him by masters' young daughter. She hasn't been seen or heard from in several months and Mila has often grown worried that Lady Hikara might become sick from this disappearance. But now is not the time to think about such things.  
  
Lady Hikara comes out to the stables a little later on. She has her silver hair tied back in a very long and attractive braid. She is wearing an all black, skin tight, silk outfit with a single slender cat (looks like its clawing her back) on the back of the suit.  
  
"Mila, is chaos ready yet?"  
  
"Yes My Lady, Do you wish for me to go as well?"  
  
"Of course my dear mouse. It wouldn't be a visit to see Sesshomaru without your constant nagging about how much you hate him."  
  
Blushing Mila makes way so Hikara can jump on. In one swift movement Hikara has grabbed Mila and gotten on chaos and has started her ride to the western lands.  
  
Meanwhile in the western lands, Sesshomaru is walking outside in the garden that Rin has made for him over the years. Rin is now a young woman and sees Sesshomaru as a sort of father. He has been very kind to her and let her stay with him. Jaken is still as annoying as ever and carries around that staff even though it's powers have long gone by now. Sesshomaru sees a single white rose and starts to think about something.  
  
"My my little flower, what are doing blooming so early in the year. You are the first of your kind so you must be strong. I could pluck you and give you as a gift today..."  
  
He bends over with his hand caressing the white flower.  
  
"But I shall not. She would care for you even more if I left you alone."  
  
Just then, Rin runs to her master's side.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru, I have gotten word from Lady Hikara. She is on her way to the castle as we speak. Were we not supposed to go over there this afternoon?"  
  
"Yes we were Rin. I wonder what has come over her since her daughter disappeared. No matter, we shall await her arrival and clean this place up a bit."  
  
"Yes My Lord. Shall I clean outside?"  
  
"No Rin. You will not be cleaning today. I have a surprise for you in the den. Wait there, I shall be with you shortly."  
  
"Yes My Lord."  
  
With that Rin ran inside with a big grin on her face. Sesshomaru looks back at the rose and smiles.  
  
"We shall be ready for your return to the western lands, Lady Hikara."  
  
Sesshomaru starts to walk inside to the den. The wind blows his long silver hair just before entering his home. Today shall be an interesting day for sure.  
  
~so how do you like it??? Hmmmm was is good, was it interesting? Will I ever have a life? Who knows? =^_^= ohh for all of you guys who don't know what Hikara is, she is a cat demon, much like sesshomaru is a dog demon. Mila is a weird little mouse servant that Hikara puts up with for unknown reasons. (kinda like jaken!) ok well I guess that's it. Until next time, sayonara =^_^= 


	2. So nice to see you again

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine and blah blah blah.....yeah maybe it is? Hmmmm Ok just for you slow ones, this is what's happened so far. Hikara is the cat demoness of the southern lands, Mila is her mouse servant, and they are on their way to the western lands. Hikara's daughter has been missing but Hikara doesn't seem to care.ok then, back to the story.  
  
Back in the forest that connects the Southern Lands to the Western Lands, Lady Hikara, our great demoness of the southern lands, and her faithful little mouse servant, Mila, are on there way to visit Lord Sesshomaru in the western lands. But for some reason, little Mila is afraid for her master to return there. Here our story continues with both ladies riding on the giant black and red horse, Chaos.  
  
"Mila my dear, why do you seem so worried?"  
  
Hikara said this with a slight tilt of the head. She may have been a lady but was still as curious as a child about everything.  
  
"I am not worried for myself master, I worry for you."  
  
"For me? But why is this?"  
  
Hikara stops Chaos in his tracks. This conversation sounds like it might go down-hill.  
  
"Because of the young mistress running away the way she did. It worries me that you might worry about her too much."  
  
With a surprised look on her face, Hikara pushes her face VERY close to Milas'.  
  
"Don't be such a fool. I do not concern myself with the well-being of her anymore. Besides, it was about time she started to live on her own."  
  
"But my lady, she is still but a mere 70 years old."  
  
"Yes but she is also just a hanyou. She won't live as long as me so this would have been the prefect time for her to start venturing out on her own."  
  
"But my lady-"  
  
"That is enough Mila. Besides she is way to troublesome for me. She needs to find a mate who can endure her 'spirit'. Now settle down, we are almost to the border."  
  
"Yes my lady."  
  
They start off their journey again with what seemed to be the beginning of a quiet rest of the trip.  
  
Back at the castle Sesshomaru and Rin are standing in the den to the great lords castle. As his eyes soften he hands Rin a beautifully rapped box. The box has shiny silver paper and a red ribbon covering the box with a neatly tied bow at the top. Rins eyes widen with the excitement at what could possibly be in the box. She finally gets it opened and sees the new kimono she has received.  
  
"MY LORD!! This is beautiful. Thank you."  
  
"Why don't you try it on. I must make sure it fits your slim body."  
  
"Yes my lord. Be back in a sec."  
  
Sesshomaru waits as Rin tries on the kimono. The kimono is very special to him and to see it on someone like Rin, would definitely please him.  
  
Rin comes out of her room. Her eyes are glowing with pride and happiness all from this new gift. She doesn't get very many things directly from Sesshomaru so this was a very special occasion in deed.  
  
"Rin, you look lovely in that color."  
  
The color was a royal blue with gold flowers and dragons sewn into the fabric. The sleeves were a bit long for the young woman but it gave her a certain elegance as it hung off of her finger tips.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru, if you don't mind me asking, where did you find such a rare silk?"  
  
There was a long pause as he looked away. Then looking back, Rin saw a certain emotion she had never seen before. It seemed to be sad but at the same time very comforting, like his eyes were saying it was all right.  
  
"This kimono....it used to belong to my mother, a very long time ago."  
  
"Your mother? I cannot accept this. This is too valuable for a human girl to wear."  
  
"No Rin, it is yours. My mother would have wanted someone like you to wear it in her place. Even though she did not favor humans as much as my father. And besides, what am I to do with a woman's kimono?"  
  
With that said Rin started to let out a light giggle. Sesshomaru started to smile in the corners of his mouth. Hearing her laugh had become a great treasure to the lord over the years.  
  
A knock came at the door to the room. Hearing the footsteps already coming, Sesshomaru answered the door barely after the first knock. Of course his first reaction was to look down for a visitor instead of straight ahead. This was because of Jaken. He always had a knack for coming at a bad or even seemingly intimate moment when he was with Rin. Sesshomaru often guessed this was because he did not like the idea of a human becoming a mate of his lord and he always wanted to make sure it stayed like that.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Hikara has arrived at the front gates."  
  
"Alone? That strange, or is there someone you are neglecting to mention about?"  
  
"Yes my lord, there is that servant rat of hers."  
  
Rin had to jump in at that comment. She happened to enjoy playing with Mila but Jaken always thought of her as useless, even though he does the exact same thing to Sesshomaru that Mila does for Hikara.  
  
"Don't be so cruel to Mila Jaken. It isn't very nice."  
  
"Don't tell me not to be cruel Rin. I could have slain her years ago if I had wanted to."  
  
"And how would you do that you little toad, bash her in with your dead skull staff?"  
  
"Now now, behave yourselves. We are not here to be rude when we have a guest that we must attend to."  
  
In perfect unison, the two responded with a "Yes my lord". They always did this and didn't care to be scolded at once more.  
  
At the front gates of the castle, There was a seemingly pissed off cat demoness waiting to be let inside. Her horse wasn't all too thrilled about the wait either.  
  
"DAMN IT! LET ME INSIDE THE GATES YOU IDIOTS!!"  
  
Hikara hissed and showed her claws as Chaos made all sorts of interesting noises to scare the guards. He rather enjoyed making people tremble at the site of him. But today he just wanted to get inside the gates and get all of that 'baggage' off of him.  
  
"I am sorry miss, but I cannot do that without my lords permiss-"  
  
Just then a toad, human, and dog demon came outside to attend to their guest. Rin saw what was going on and had to intervene.  
  
"Just let her in the gates you stupid guards. Don't you know that that is Auntie Hikara out there?"  
  
"Oh my, THE Lady Hikara, I shall let her in right away Lady Rin. As you wish."  
  
As the idiot guards slowly brought the giant piece of wood from the doors, Rin had stars in her eyes for not seeing Lady Hikara in so long. She loved her and was allowed over the years to call her auntie. This was a very good thing,for Hikara did not like very many humans and to let herself have a nickname from one was almost unheard of. Jaken narrowed his eyes as he awaited the so-called 'rat' to enter the castle walls. Sesshomaru had his usual plastered stern face, and waited to 'discuss' certain matters with the demoness on the other side.  
  
After several moments, the gates were finally opened and riding in came the Mistress and her group. As soon as Hikara was safely inside and the gates were beginning to close, she jumped off her horse for a well-earned stretch. She jumped off with such grace it was as though she was flying and once on the ground, started to reach high in the air as if to reach for an invisible object. She stopped her stretching when she sniffed the air and found the familiar jasmine scent of the young human girl she cared for. She looked where the smell was coming from just in time to catch the girl in her arms as she had done when the girl was younger. But since the girl was grown, she let go of her and looked in those bright brown eyes of hers.  
  
"Auntie Hikara how was your ride. Not too long I hope?"  
  
"No my dear, it was a lovely ride and a beautiful day to do it on. Oh Jaken, how have you been you little toad?"  
  
"I have been fine My Lady, but now I must attend to other business. Please excuse me."  
  
"Of course Jaken."  
  
As she followed her eyes in the direction the toad was walking in, she noticed he was of course walking towards Mila. Probably to bitch her out about something. Not taking good enough care of the Lady, not tending to Chaos' grooming enough, something. But with them, there was always something to bicker about. Turning back around, she noticed a certain hostility in the air. She immediately brushed this off as just Sesshomaru. She looked up and saw him walking towards her.  
  
"Why hello there Lord Sesshomaru. How have you been these past few years?"  
  
Awaiting an answer, she looked down at Rin. Rin had her head down and looked very sad, from what she could see, and Hikara knew what conversation wasn't to be avoided this day.  
  
"Lady Hikara, I thought I was supposed to go to your side of the land, or was I mistaken?"  
  
"No, you weren't mistaken Sessy."  
  
With that single nickname, Sesshomaru shivered at the thought of having a pet name from anybody. He absolutely detested having any name that would make him sound so...childish. But he figured this time he would let it go and start to discuss the matters at hand.  
  
"Hikara, let us get down to business. I need to know if you-"  
  
"If I absolutely needed to come over here? I realize I am banned from ever returning to your neck of the woods, but you know me. I can't follow orders all of the time. At least not for long."  
  
Hikara smirked at the remark she had just made. She wasn't allowed to return here all because of her reputation. Awhile back, she had slain more that half of the population of the Western Lands. She had done this for revenge of her Father, the former ruler of the Southern Lands. Her father and Sesshomaru's father had hated each other since before they were even born. Sesshomaru's father had grown in an angry fit when he found out that Hikara's father had had a relationship with his wife (sessys' mother) and he wasn't happy about it. So he killed her father and when Hikara was old enough and strong enough, she slaughtered half of the population of the western lands, just to get back at him. Sesshomaru decided to do nothing at the time (A.N.-he hates humans-duh!) but since he figured that if she killed all of his miserable peoples, he would have nothing left for himself. So instead he just banned her from returning. But somehow, she has managed to slip past him every once in a while. This is how she ended up meeting Rin. The last time she crossed the border, Rin was but 9 years old. For some reason, the girl grew on Hikara and she was spared by Hikara's deadly claws.  
  
"That is not what I meant and you know it."  
  
"Don't pull any of that crap on me Sesshomaru. I know exactly what you want to talk about, but I just had a long day trying to get over here and I don't feel like talking about my daughter."  
  
"But Auntie Hikara-"  
  
"That's enough Rin. If she doesn't want to talk about it, then we will have to wait until she is ready."  
  
Sesshomaru didn't like to keep a conversation at bay unless he absolutely needed to. But he couldn't very well make Hikara talk so he had to just be patient.  
  
"Thank you sessy dear. Now, are you going to invite me inside or shall we enjoy the breeze a bit longer. I do believe I smell rain coming so we might want to do the first thing, hmm?"  
  
"Yes, come inside. I wouldn't want you to get sick and have me take care of you."  
  
Hikara started to walk past Sesshomaru to go inside.  
  
"Oh yes, like you would ever take care of me."  
  
As she walked past him, he noticed a bag that was tied to Chaos' saddle.  
  
"Umm, Hikara."  
  
"Yes sessy?"  
  
"Are you...planning on....staying long?"  
  
"Actually...."  
  
She put on a face like she actually had to think about it.  
  
"I think I might stay a bit."  
  
As she said that, Mila comes running up behind Hikara. Mainly because Jaken was chasing her around but also she heard the conversation that was taking place.  
  
"But my lady, I thought we were just staying for today?"  
  
"We were Mila, but since Sessy reminded me that I brought a few things, I thought we might just stay for a while. What do you think about that?"  
  
"I do not mind my lady, as long as we get our own room."  
  
As Mila said this, a cold, dead stare fell on Jaken that made him shiver just slightly.  
  
"Oh don't worry, this place is big enough to have a room for us to stay in."  
  
Dumbfounded, Sesshomaru just stared at Hikara. He didn't plan on having her come to him in the first place, but to STAY with him was a real shock to the system.  
  
As she walked inside the castle, Mila and Rin following close behind, Sesshomaru could only wonder why Hikara would even want to stay there in the first place. He always thought that she hated the western lands and didn't want anything to do with it unless she wanted to cause a bit of destruction on a sunny day. He was close on just saying that she couldn't stay, but Rin seemed so fond of the demon and decided to just settle things later. This was already to much for the simple dog demon to worry about. He would just have to deal with it until things were all straightened out.  
  
~Well I finally got another chapter up!! Yeah for me!! Well alrighty then. Thank you for the reviews so far and I hope you dudes and chickies keep on readin'. Oh warning for next chapter, I am going to start concentrating on a "split" type of story. Next will be following Inuyasha for a little bit so don't hate me!!! I will just keep flipping the stories until Inuyasha's story and Sesshomaru's story meet up. Don't know quite when but eventually. I pwomis. =^_^= keep on trukin'.~ 


	3. Who are you?

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all its characters are not mine. All of you should know better by now. Shame shame shame (  
  
ok dudes, like I said, this is going on to follow inuyasha for a chapter or two. Im not quite sure how many chapters so just bare with me and go with the flow. That's it. Back to the story. == k.m.  
  
In the small village of Kaede, a demon wanders through-out each of the huts. It is very deep into the night and it seems the demon is searching for something. As it comes unto the hut where the six tired group members rest, it finds out it is not the only one awake.  
  
"Who's out there?"  
  
This remark is made by the one and only Inuyasha. He senses someone is outside but all of his companions are resting near him.  
  
"I'm warning you, you better leave this place before I rip that demon head off of the shoulders it rests on."  
  
As soon as he said that, the demon stopped peaking into the hut and high- tailed it out of there. Inuyasha couldn't tell who it was, but by the lack of blood in the air he figured the demon didn't harm any of the villagers. Besides, he had just gotten back from a long time away. He was too tired to worry about petty little scavenger demons at the time being.  
  
Inuyasha lay in the corner for a while longer. After giving up on the punk to come back, he fell asleep with his sword in his arms and his ears constantly twitching.  
  
Next morning after everyone had awoken and put there bedding aside, Inuyasha found himself sniffing around the village for that demon. He figured it would be long gone, since of course he was soooo intimidating (insert sarcasm here!) , but he might as well find out a good idea of what it was looking for.  
  
"Inuyasha, what are you doing?"  
  
"sniff-sniff.....nothing"  
  
"Well it looks like something to me. You've been acting weird since you woke up."  
  
"Just leave me alone Kagome. I don't need you lecturing me right now."  
  
"INUYASHA SIT BOY!!!"  
  
The second she said that, there appeared before the future girl, a half breed dog with his face 6 inches deep in the dirt and a horde of mumbled words trying to make their way out of the ground.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha, you're such a jerk. I'm just trying to figure out what you were doing out here and tell you that our breakfast will be delayed."  
  
In a slowly rising tone, Inuyasha voice grew very angry.  
  
"What did you say about BREAKFAST???"  
  
"Ummm....Well, Miroku got distracted when he was fishing. He says he saw some kind of a river nymph wandering around. When he came back he had that look in his eyes."  
  
"You mean that stuck on, perverted look he gets when we pass by pretty girls?"  
  
"Yeah, that's the one."  
  
Inuyasha sat on the ground with his head on his left hand and looked like he was hard in thought. Kagome thought that was extremely weird for him.  
  
"Umm what are you doing?"  
  
"Kagome", he looked up at her in a curious way, "Which way is the river the idiot was at?"  
  
"Umm I believe it was over in your forest on the way to the mountains. I'm pretty sure that's where it was."  
  
"You know what Kagome, I think I might try to go fishing. Later."  
  
The instance he finished his sentence, he got off the ground and bounded off in the rivers direction. Kagome just stared as he wandered out off site and wondered why he was going over there. What a pathetic excuse.  
  
Around the corner came a curious man in purple and black.  
  
"Kagome, have you seen Inuyasha around?"  
  
"EEK........huff huff huff"  
  
Kagome jumped off the ground, startled by the young monks' sudden appearance.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry to have startled you. I didn't know you were so hard in thought."  
  
"Ohhh Miroku it's just you. Umm oh Inuyasha, he went to that river you just came back from. Probably to find that nymph you were talking about earlier. He's so inconsiderate. I think he might be hanging around you too long."  
  
Miroku just stared at her in the most hurtful face he could muster.  
  
"Why Kagome, I didn't know you could be so cold. I don't think I hang around him enough to give him a lust like mine."  
  
Miroku put on his devilish charm and wrapped his right arm around Kagome's shoulders. Kagome gave him a quick glance and while rolling her eyes at him, pushed his waaay too close face away from hers.  
  
"Miroku, that was so wrong it wasn't even funny."  
  
Unwrapping his arm from the obviously not amused girl, Miroku glanced over in the direction of the river.  
  
"Excuse me Kagome, I must go see what he is going to do."  
  
"You mean look for your mystery girl."  
  
"Heh, you know me too well."  
  
Miroku took off running in the direction of the river after Inuyasha. His lust filled look came back in seconds and a giant smile came to his face. Then he remembered he might want to have a better excuse for Sango when she came looking for him. Miroku turned around, and as he ran backwards his hands went flying through the air.  
  
"KAGOME, DO YOU MIND NOT TELLING SANGO WHERE I AM OFF TOO. THANK YOU!!!!"  
  
"WHAT DO I TELL HER???"  
  
"ANYTHING BUT THE NYMPH GIIIiiirl....."  
  
He was finally out of site. Kagome could do nothing but obey what was told. If he wanted to keep Sango out of the loop, it must be for good reason. But she couldn't imagine why she would even care.  
  
At the river...........  
  
Miroku caught up with Inuyasha with not too much difficulty. Inuyasha was just curious but he knew Miroku was here for more 'action' than anything else.  
  
"Why the hell did you have to come?"  
  
"Why Inuyasha, I thought you would be happy to have my company in your secret quest."  
  
"Don't pull any of that crap on me Miroku. I'm here because last night there was a demon wandering around the village. You're here because you're just as horny as ever about your mystery woman."  
  
"Why does everyone think I am here just for the girl?"  
  
"Because we're all right." Inuyasha gave off a slight snarl and gave a pissed off look towards the pervert.  
  
As they moved along the brush Miroku didn't say another word. They were all right but he was partly curious too. How could they all think that was the only reason why he went along?  
  
As they neared a cliff, both the guys could hear a waterfall up ahead. It didn't sound too high but there didn't seem to be as much water hitting the river below as there should have been. That's when they heard it. The most beautiful singing voice they have ever heard. Inuyasha was more curious about the person than the actual song but Miroku was taken aback by its wonder. He started to move closer to the voice without even realizing it. They finally came up to a giant boulder that was on the edge of the water and decided to take a look at where the voice was coming from.  
  
On the other side of the boulder, under a rushing waterfall, was a woman bathing herself. She had beautiful silver hair that had just the slightest hint of black highlights and went half way down her back. She had a silver tail that looked like a wolf's tail to match her hair that hung down over her buttocks and into the water. The water came up to just about the top of her thighs. She had no clothes on except for a necklace that hung long enough to where a pendant was placed nicely between the top of her breasts. She also seemed to wear a ring that shined in the sunlight if she positioned herself just right. The girl ran her fingers through her hair and continuously turned around under the water as it washed her clean of all filth she might have had. The longer she stayed under the water, the lighter her skin became until she was nothing but a beautifully white color with absolutely no visible blemishes the men could find. (AN. How close were they looking anyways???)  
  
As they laid there in the rising sun, they both felt their cheeks grow extremely red but they could neither turn away nor stop staring. They just couldn't resist her beauty or the voice that matched. They both stared with mouths open as she did one more turn until she faced their direction. She lowered her head until she had perfect posture and her eyes opened. What lovely eyes she had indeed. The eyes were an uncanny color of green blue that appeared to be more clear than a color at all. They were also big but narrow and pointed slightly upward at the ends. Her lashes were very long and gave an enticing trance to both the males. Then suddenly they stopped looking at her and actually looked at her. She seemed to be staring at them. OHH SHIT!!!!  
  
When the guys finally realized this they tried to scurry back into the forest but were suddenly stopped. In the instance they had taken their eyes away from her, she had practically appeared out of nowhere and was now standing in front of them. All they could do was stare at her. Not only for just surprise, but she apparently had no teachings in proper appearances. She stood there, naked! They couldn't believe her. She was faster than anything they have ever encountered before and the least decent person they have ever seen before.  
  
"Well hello there my little snakes in the grass. Or should I say peepers on the rock?"  
  
Her voice was not very girly but wasn't deep either. She had a very strong and intimidating voice. She stared at them with those big clear eyes, awaiting an answer. She didn't even seem to notice that she was in the nude, like she did this all of the time.  
  
"Umm I'm sorry there miss, we were lost and-"  
  
"No you weren't. I saw you both sleeping in that hut last night not too far away from here. Hmmm you threatened me if I do remember correctly."  
  
Her long, slender finger ran across Inuyasha's neck and if he had moved, her claw would have surely of cut him. Normally he would be bitching her out but he was still taken aback not only by her current appearance, but how she got there so fast.  
  
"You on the other hand, were sleeping like an angel in your little corner. I do think I saw you with a grin on your face. What were you dreaming about young one?"  
  
"Uhhhhh"  
  
That was all Miroku could say. He had a beautiful and potentially dangerous demon woman standing in front of him. His dreams and fears were so mixed up he couldn't say anything else.  
  
Finally Inuyasha was brought back to reality and decided to take action. While she was busy with Miroku he jumped up and rolled on top of her. They went rolling down the boulder struggling to be the one on top in the end.  
  
As they reached the ground, Inuyasha fought hard to be the one holding her down. When he seemed to have finally won, he was sitting on her lower abdomen with his hands nailing her wrists to the ground. As she struggled to get free he had a chance to sniff her.  
  
"sniff-sniff.....sniff-sniff"  
  
"What the hell do you think you are doing to her Inuyasha?"  
  
Miroku came sliding down from the boulder shocked to see what Inuyasha was doing. Usually it would be him trying a stunt like that on her.  
  
"Shut up Miroku. She was the demon that came to the village last night. I'm sure of it."  
  
"Well well, it seems I have underestimated your strength little pup."  
  
"WHAT!!!! YOU'RE MY AGE YOU IGNORANT BITCH!!!!"  
  
"Inuyasha!!??!!"  
  
The girl put on a very careless look and turned to face the handsome monk.  
  
"It's all right, what was it? Miroku? He hasn't harmed me. But he is right. I am pretty young myself. I just hold myself in such high regard I tend to forget sometimes."  
  
The demons tail went up and smacked Inuyasha on the middle of his back. She hit him so hard that it seemed her tail was more a whip than a tail. Inuyasha's teeth started to grind as he got off of her and started to reach for his back. Miroku moved closer toward the demon as she smiled at Inuyasha with a mischievous grin.  
  
"Might I be of some assistance my lady?"  
  
"No thank you. I can very well help myself up."  
  
The demon jumped up in one swift movement, you could barely tell if she flew up or just appeared to be standing the whole time. Miroku could only stare at her body and movements long enough to be recognized that he was.  
  
"Oh snap out of it. You've seen a girl unclothed before, haven't you?" She then moved with that same swiftness over to Miroku's side. She started to tap the rings on his staff in a playfully kitten matter. The action along with the little bell sound entranced Miroku and he was once again staring where he shouldn't have been.  
  
"I'm sorry to have stared but your beauty is incomprehensible. I have never seen a demon such as yourself before. What, may I ask, kind of a demon are you?"  
  
"Why I just happen to be a-"  
  
"HEY DID YA'LL JUST FORGET ABOUT ME????? MIROKU DON'T TALK TO THE ENEMY!!!"  
  
"Oh don't be such a nag, pup, I am not going to harm either one of you."  
  
"THAN WHAT WERE YOU DOING IN THE VILLAGE LAST NIGHT??? HUH ANSWER THAT!!!"  
  
Inuyasha darted an accusing finger at her as his voice seemed to be getting a little too loud for her taste.  
  
"I just got bored and decided to see if there was anything to do in that village. Apparently there was, as I have found you two. Ohhhh this is going to be great fun!"  
  
The demon started to jump up and down, causing both men to blush excitingly.  
  
"Umm yeah well would you at least put some clothes on. Sheesh, the monk is starting to get all mesmerized."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't realize you two would embarrass so easily."  
  
When she said that, she walked even closer to Miroku and started to give him hugs and nuzzle his nose with hers. Miroku didn't know how to react to this and just gave the biggest smile he had ever given in his life.  
  
"Will you stop it. He looks like he's gonna faint because of you."  
  
Inuyasha took off his fire rat jacket and threw it on the girl. She decided that even though she was used to being nude, other people might not be. She thought decency was the best thing right now. So, reluctantly, she covered herself with the big jacket and slapped Miroku out of his daze.  
  
"Huh what huh???"  
  
"Welcome back cutie pie."  
  
"Umm hello there."  
  
She turned away from Miroku and back to Inuyasha and figured out the sweetest, pathetic look she could come up with.  
  
"So.....what are you going to do with me?"  
  
"DO WITH YOU??"  
  
"Well yes, you did find me after all. I only assumed you would take in a stray while you were at it. That's all I have seen in your little hut last night. You have two orphans, a weakling human woman, and some wanna-be cat thing. Isn't that correct? Well, I say why not another?"  
  
"Oh yes I say why not indeed."  
  
"MIROKU!!!! We can't take her in."  
  
"Why can't we. I mean look at her. A little...uhh...what demon are you again?"  
  
"A cat."  
  
"Yes a ca-........."  
  
Miroku turns to look at her. His eyes become narrow and seem to try to study her appearance.  
  
"A cat demon? Really? You don't look like one I have seen before. You look more....I don't know......something else than cat."  
  
"Does that make you like me any less?"  
  
"Ohhhh no no no no no. Of course not. Heh heh heh" Miroku gave a big dorky smile and scratched the back of his head.  
  
"Than lets go!! Last one to the village is an ugly rat demon!!!!"  
  
The demon started her way to the village with the fire rat jacket still on her. The boys looked at each other and back at the girl. Inuyasha had a very suspicious look on his face while Miroku, on the other hand, looked like this was just some wonderful dream he was having and nothing was out of place. The guys started to go after her towards the village.  
  
At the village.......  
  
"Kagome, where have the boys gone off to? We have prepared our lunch by now and they still aren't back yet. Where did you say they went off to again?"  
  
"Ummm they went to.....the woods? Heh heh"   
  
Sweat started to form on Kagomes brow as she hoped Sango wouldn't ask any further than that.  
  
"That sounded more like a question than an actual answer to me. What has happened to them?"  
  
"Uhhh.........."  
  
Just as Kagome was trying to get out of this conversation, Sango grabbed her Hiraikotsu just as the mysterious cat demon was wandering inside.  
  
"WHO ARE YOU? WHAT DO YOU WANT?"  
  
"Calm down girl, no need to get all excited over me."  
  
The demon flew her hands up in the 'I surrender' pose and gave Sango and Kagome the sweetest smile she could muster. As the smile was being given, Inuyasha came running in with Miroku hot on his trail.  
  
"Damn girl, huff-huff you run fast."  
  
"Yes, huff-huff, you are quite the runner."  
  
Sango looked back and forth between the girl and the men. She couldn't understand what was going on.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?"  
  
"Inuyasha, is this that demon you were looking for?" Kagome pointed a wary finger at the demon that already acted as if she owned the place.  
  
Both of the girls gave Inuyasha and Miroku some very cold stares, awaiting their answers. Then they overlooked the demon girl and saw what she was wearing. At that moment they gave Inuyasha and even harder stare.  
  
Kagome began in a very preppy voice, "Inuyasha, do you notice what this girl is wearing? Hmmm?"  
  
Inuyasha looked over at the demon and realized she still had his jacket on. His eyes grew wide with the realization of where this conversation was going."Eeep.....well you see girls-"  
  
"Yes it's not what you girls think. Inuyasha has done no wrong doing here."  
  
"Are these all of your companions? I could have sworn I saw a fox and cat here last night."  
  
The demon started to look around the place with no seemingly knowledge that the girls were filling the air with so much hostility, you would be crazy to even walk in the hut.  
  
"Excuse me, but you must be the demon hunter. And you the....oh what was it.....reincarnation chick. Right?"  
  
"How do you know who I am demon?"  
  
Sangos attitude had still not changed but was beginning to be more curious as to how the demon knew who she and Kagome were.  
  
"Ohh I've been around. And please don't call me demon. My name is Akiko. I am sorry for the intrusion though. I didn't mean to startle you."  
  
Inuyasha thought this was kind of weird. Miroku thought this was going lovely. If the girls liked her, she could join there gang and he would be surrounded by beautiful women.  
  
"Inuyasha", Kagome said this in her sweetest voice. Which was actually kind of scary. "What is 'Akiko' doing wearing your jacket?"  
  
"Umm well heh heh I can explain that."  
  
"He gave it to me after I was done bathing. I have never been very modest so Inu-chan gave me his jacket to cover up with."  
  
"He WHAT!!!???!!!"  
  
Kagome was now furious. What was Inuyasha doing with a demon while she was bathing. This would not stand. She glanced over at Sango for guidance but found she was staring coldly at Miroku. If Inuyasha found this woman nude, Miroku had to have seen the same site. Sango wasn't too thrilled about this sudden discovery.  
  
"Ohh Miroku, what was occupying your eyes at the time of all this happening?"  
  
"Why Sango, I'm hurt. I wouldn't do such a thing as stare at a body abandoned by its clothing. How could you even thing of such a thing?"  
  
"Why Miroku dear, you were staring. A bit too frequently if I might add."  
  
SSSSSMMMMMAAAACCCCCKKKKKK AAAAACCCCCKKKKK AAACCCKKK  
  
Sango slapped Mirokus' face so hard, the impact echoed in a place almost impossible for one to occur. Sango stormed out of the hut with her hand throbbing and her eyes trembling underneath her soft lashes.  
  
"I can't believe you just did that Miroku. Sango trusted you and you go off and break her in two."  
  
Kagome lowered her head and shook it in shame at his idiocy. Then she looked back up and stared at Inuyasha.  
  
"And you. I don't want you to talk to me for a while."  
  
And that's all she said before storming out after Sango. That was all Kagome could say. And that's all she needed to hear from him for a while. 


	4. Trying to get along

Disclaimer: blah blah blah.....not mine......blah blah blah

==kiki here....sowy I haven't written in a while. Summer life, what u gonna do huh? Ne ways to keep u dudes and chicks updated, the inuyasha gang just met this half breed cat demon right? Her names' Akiko for those who don't remember. Sango and kagome got all mad at the men for bringing this demon back from the woods. (ohh and inuyasha's in trouble for having his fire rat coat around Akiko. She would be naked without it though!!! It would seem like that would be a good thing but don't ask. It's a chick thing!) alrighty....back to the story. Please review!!!

Chapter 4: Trying to get along

"Sango wait up"

"No Kagome. That pervert has gotten on my last nerve. Bringing back that hussy of a demon. She's not even properly dressed!"

Sango found a log deep in the forest to sit and cry on. She was so upset that she didn't realize she had lost Kagome in the process of running away. Sure she wanted to be alone but it would still have been nice to have Kagome to cry on.

* * *

"SANGO......SANGO WHERE ARE YOU????"

( = thinking) crap. Where did she go? I should have been paying more attention to where she was heading. Oh well, she will probably come back once she cools down a bit.

Kagome turned around and started to head back to the village. If she couldn't find Sango to hang out with for a while, she might as well just start to figure out what's going on with that other girl.

* * *

"Inuyasha, I take it the girl's didn't like me very much?"

Akiko walked back and forth in the hut, worried that she might not be able to join their group. It was obvious that the men had almost no say when it came to these kind of matters.

"Don't worry Akiko. I don't think you need to worry for long. The girls will come around."

"Inuyasha is right, Akiko. Sango and Kagome will come to like you in time. Once we get this misunderstanding under control."

"Thank you boys, but I was brought up that first impressions are everything. Please don't try to cheer me up with your lies. I have screwed it up and now I have to leave."

As Akiko was about to leave the hut, figuring she would never be accepted, Kagome walked into the hut but still gave Inuyasha no attention.

"Akiko was it? I think we got off to a bad start. Hi, I'm Kagome. The other girl is Sango. She should be back soon once she cools down."

"Hi Kagome. Nice to meet you. Umm are you sure Sango won't be too angry with me?"

"No way, she will probably stay mad at Miroku a while longer. She just needs to sort things out."

Akiko gave Kagome a big smile and turned to look at the guys. Inuyasha was so ashamed at himself for feeling such guilt in seeing Akiko in her naked state, that he couldn't even look up at Kagome. Miroku was feeling a bit ashamed with upsetting Sango the way he did, but she wasn't back yet so he gave his care-free look to Akiko and Kagome.

"Akiko, do you want to change out of those clothes and put something more proper on?"

"Umm Thank you Kagome but I am much more comfortable in this attire."

"But Akiko, it's just a jacket. You don't even have anything underneath it. Please let me at least get you something to put on."

Kagome gave a look of discern to her new friend. But I mean, come on man, she didn't even have panties on and that wasn't the longest jacket in history you know!

"Lady Kagome, if the girl doesn't want to put on any more clothes, than you should respect her decision."

"Shut it miroku, you're in enough trouble as it is with Sango. Don't get on my bad side too."

Kagome walked over to her giant backpack and started to dig through to find extra undergarments. She finally found a new pair of matching bra and panties she had bought herself last time she was home. The bra was black lace in the shape of flowers on top of a pink fabric. The straps were also black and had a little rose in the middle of the breasts. The panties were bikini with the same colors as the top. It also had a rose in the middle of the front. Because it was so small, it looked like Kagome just pulled out a little piece of cloth and everybody in the room stared at the objects wondering what it could be.

"Here you go Akiko. At least wear these until we can find you an outfit to go over them."

Kagome handed the outfit to Akiko and tried to push the boys out of the hut so she could change. Akiko just stared at the outfit trying to figure out what goes where when Kagome saw how much trouble she was having.

"Here let me help you with that."

"Back off Kagome, I got it. Wait......um...... (puts panties on head).......hold on...... I got it.......... (puts arms through panties leg holes) ........ ARRRGGGHHH!!!"

Kagome tried to stifle a laugh but couldn't help it. She bust out laughing and it took all her strength to stop herself from pointing at the helpless demon.

"HAHAHAHAHA........Here...(giggle)..let me(he he)...help you out."

Kagome went over to the woman and started to untie the messy red rat fire jacket around the woman's waist. Akiko would normally not stand for this but finding her previous efforts futile, decided to let the girl help out with the strange clothing.

* * *

Outside of the hut, the men waited patiently for the girls to finish their business inside. The sky started to turn a pale orange-red as the sun was finally setting beyond the horde of trees.

"This day has been too long for my taste. All I was planning on doing was laying out by the field and sleeping all day. But nooooo, that damned demon had to visit us last night and get me all worked up this morning. Why doesn't anything go as planned anymore?"

"Inuyasha calm down. I say that your plan was sounding good but I do believe today turned out for the better. I mean, we have gained another ally and with her speed and assuming great strength, she could be very helpful to us in the long run. Even though we have finished off Naraku, we still have your brother to deal with."

"Shut it monk. How can you say it was for the better? Sango is probably so mad at you she won't even acknowledge your existence for weeks. And did you forget that now that she is more than likely joining us, she's just another mouth to feed? I mean, we sometimes go days without eating once Kagome runs out and the villagers won't give us anything for slaying bothersome demons. But now we have to deal with another girl."

"Inuyasha, it can't be all that bad. Plus, if she is used to being outside than it's not like we need to feel responsible for keeping another woman comfortable. I mean, Kagome sleeps in a bag and Sango shares that bag. Akiko may even not join us at all so stop worrying."

Inuyasha got up and started to head into Lady Kaede's hut. He felt like he needed some guidance right about now and not bull from his 'so called friend'.

As Miroku watched Inuyasha get up and saw the direction he was going in, he knew the demon would be fine once he talked to the elderly woman. Miroku started hearing noises of laughter coming from the hut and gave a sigh as he knew he wouldn't be able to get a peek. Kagome took no chances and blocked the door with whatever she could find.

* * *

Inside the hut, Kagome was hard at work trying to get Akiko to keep the undergarments on. She disliked them more than she ever thought possible, even though she had to admit it was cute on her.

"Kagome, must I wear this? The top is so confiding and it seems to be a bit small for me."

Kagome gave Akiko a stern look with that remark. She didn't like the fact Akiko was prettier than her, she just shoved that off for her demon appearance, but Akiko was also BIGGER than herself. She just tried to shove Akiko's boobs in the top to the best of her ability. She refused to believe she was the smallest in the group, even though it was only by a little bit behind Sango.

"You look fine Akiko. You have to wear this until we can find some clothes for you. I would let you borrow mine but they have already been worn."

"That's alright Kagome, but shall I keep these or will you want them back later?"

"You can keep them. The colors match you better than me anyways."

"Thanks girl!"

As Akiko said this, she was pushing stuff out of the way of the door and walking outside. Since she was used to being nude, she considered these as plenty of coverage for her. So, naturally thinking she was done, just walked on outside.

* * *

As Miroku listened to the events going on inside, he than realized the contents blocking the door were then being removed. This action startled him greatly and jumped up and away, still facing the door, prepared to defend himself if one of the ladies noticed he was ease dropping.

Before he could get out a first word, he saw Akiko in her new attire. It certainly was more clothing than the first time they met but since the top was too small, it gave her a kind of 'push-up' effect that was more entrancing than nothing at all. Almost.

Miroku took another step back when a realized he had tripped on a rock behind him and fell hard on his ass. And before he knew it, Akiko was on top of him with her face dangerously close to his own.

* * *

As Akiko was stepping out of the hut, she noticed immediately whose eyes those belonged to that she could feel staring at her in certain (cough-cough) places. Before she could really look at him though, she noticed he had fallen backwards and seemed to be in pain.

Akiko quickly jumped on top of him, with a leg on each side of his waist, kneeling on the floor, and started to smell around his face and neck to pick up any signs if he was really hurt. But all she could smell was the emotions of embarrassment and surprise rising from his lean body.

She stared into his face to notice he was staring at her, his cheeks red as a cherry, and her eyes locked onto his. Her tropical water colored eyes met with his smoky bluish-purple eyes and they couldn't turn away from each other for what seemed like hours. Suddenly, Akiko's ears picked up the sound of footsteps and quickly jumped high and far away from Miroku. Just as she landed, Akiko noticed that Kagome had followed her out of the hut when she finally realized she wasn't in there listening to her talk about all the meanings and uses of the garments she was wearing.(a.n.-how she didn't notice her moving all the junk from the door? Don't ask me dudes, I just write this stuff. Oh wait....)

"AHHHH AKIKO GET BACK IN HERE!!!!!!!!"

"Huh....why? I thought I was done dressing. Can't I go out for a while?"

"WHAT??!! NO YOU CAN"T GO OUT!!! YOU NEED SOMETHING ON TOP OF THAT!!! AHHH MIROKU!!??!! TURN AWAY! DON'T LOOK AT HER! SHE'S NOT DECENT!!!"

Kagome rushed over to where Akiko was and with incredible strength, lifted the demon up and ran as fast as she could back into the hut. (a.n.- he-he road runner action!)

* * *

Miroku was shocked by the sudden movements of the girl on top of him but soon realized why she had moved when he noticed Kagome came out of the hut. He had just hoped she did not notice the position the two where in.

Before he could get up or say anything, Kagome was yelling something about 'not looking' and 'decency'. Then she had run and, by the looks of it, carried the demon into the hut with the speed of a cheetah.

By the time they were inside and could hear, most likely, Kagome practically bolting the door and yelling at Akiko for going outside like that, Miroku got up and whipped the dust off his ass and tried to tidy up his clothes from the fall.

After he had regained his composer and his face seemed to calm down back to it's slightly tanned self, he decided he needed to take a walk and try to get Akiko off of his mind for a bit. And who knows, maybe he would run into Sango while she is taking a relaxing bath and for once, not get caught doing it.

* * *

Inuyasha had reached the old priestess' hut and was now in deep conversation with her. She had been telling him not to worry so much about this new girl for she did not detect any evil from the girl as far as she could tell.

"Will you stop telling me the same thing the monk just told me. I want some useful advice for once."

"Inuyasha, will ye not even give this young woman a chance? I have not sensed anything evil from her and do not suspect she will put ye in any danger. She might even become useful to all of you in the future."

"Yeah yeah old hag. You're just spilling the same thing over and over again. I need some real proof that we can trust her. I don't feel like being the guilty one if she kills someone and then is nowhere to be found."

"But Inuyasha, were ye not one just like this Akiko when ye started out? Yet everyone has learned to trust ye and your judgment and it has worked for the best. Just give the child a chance and see it is for the best."

"Arrrgggghhh........alright. I'll give her a chance but only if the entire village likes her first. She needs somewhere to stay where she can trust the people and they can trust her, right Kaede?"

"Ai Inuyasha. That is a very wise decision ye have just made. And I shall be the first to test the child."

"Thanks, you old hag."

Inuyasha got up from his position by the fire and headed out the door. This was a good idea for everyone to gain her trust and see if she was really worth keeping around.

* * *

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING GOING OUT LIKE THAT???"

"Calm down Kagome, How was I supposed to know you couldn't wear that out by itself? Besides, it is rather cute on me. And what other clothes are you suggesting I wear? That jacket again? Or will you strip down so I may run free? I happen to take to the color green very fondly."

"What, no no no. I can't give you these. sigh Well, I guess we just have to wait for Sango to come back and see if she has something to wear. It's already dark out so she should be back soon."

"You mean I have to wait here? Why can't I just go out. If it's dark, I'm sure people won't see me."

"No Akiko. Just wait until Sango comes back. Why don't you entertain yourself?"

"Kagome, do I look that desperate to you?" (a.n.-he-he I am a dirty minded girl!!!==)

"WHAT NONONONONO....That's not what I meant!!!"

Kagome was freaking out by the way Akiko took this advice and feared she would take a lot of stuff the wrong way.

"Chill girl, I know what you meant. I guess I could just start making something to eat. I'm not such a shabby cook you know!"

"Alright, you do that. I'll go look for Inuyasha so we can search for Sango. Don't go out that door and don't let anybody in here unless it's me or Sango. Get it?"

"Got it. Don't talk to strangers....blah blah blah....that whole bit."

"Good. Be back later."

Kagome finally got all of the stuff out of the way and left the hut. Akiko just stared around when she noticed there was nothing to cook in the hut.

"What the hell am I supposed to cook? The roof? Hmm maybe she did say not to go out the door but she never said anything about the window. he he he"

With that said Akiko jumped out the window and started her search for some fresh rabbit to cook. That would be delicious right about now.(a.n.- nooooo not Mr. bun bun!!!!)

* * *

"INUYASHA WHERE ARE YOU.....???"

"I'm right here Kagome. You don't have to yell."

"Ohh sorry Inuyasha. Umm where's Miroku?"

"How am I supposed to know? I went to talk to the old hag."

"Hmm maybe he went to look for Sango?"

"Let me guess, you want me to help you look for them? Right?"

"He he, yeah. Now get down so I can climb on your back."

"Humph..."

Inuyasha then got down on all fours and the second Kagome was secure, he bounded off into the woods in search off their companions.(a.n.-can u say whipped? Whichaa!!)

* * *

"Hmm I wonder where Sango is. I have to be getting close to her by now."

Miroku wondered around in the darkness for a few more minutes before finally finding a big rock to rest on. When he finally caught his breath and took in his surroundings, he realized he knew exactly where he was. He was almost to the river where he had found Akiko earlier that day.

In the quite of the night, he could slightly hear the waterfall where earlier events had taken place. Since he had been wondering around for a while and figured no one would be near here, he decided he might as well enjoy the waterfall and clean up some.

Miroku stood up and walked towards the sound of the waterfall when he got this really weird vibe from behind him. He turned around but from the lack of light, couldn't see very far.

"Who's there? Sango is that you?"

He heard nothing and decided it was just the wind in the trees.

Miroku kept walking until he came up to the falls. He noticed it was even more beautiful at night. There was no canopy of trees over the falls so the moon could shine right on through. It wasn't quite a full moon yet but would be in a few days.

Miroku looked around his surroundings to see if anybody was near and, deciding it was safe, started to strip down his clothes.(a.n.- people people...even Miroku doesn't like peeping toms but doesn't mind pretty peeping tara's!!) Miroku first began removing his left arm band and even removed his right! Since Naraku was gone, so was the wind tunnel but that still didn't mean he couldn't kick serious demon ass.

Anyway, he than removed his sandals and then his purple wrap and folded it neatly. He then took off his outer layer of black monk clothing and flapped it in the air to get any remaining dust off of it. He then folded that and set it on top of the previous layer. Then he removed his under kimono as slowly as possible. It hasn't been a while since he was alone to bathe and wanted to take as much time as possible. Once that layer was gone and folded aside, all that was left was his boxers that Kagome had given him last Christmas. They were more comfortable and removed easier than the traditional style of underwear. He slowly slid into the water with his prayer beads sparkling in the moonlight. He still kept them around his fingers and wrist as a reminder of all that had happened in the past.

He walked over to where the waterfall was and just stood under it for the longest time. He hadn't been that relaxed in a long time. He than noticed a cave on the other side of the waterfall and went inside. On a rock in the beginning of the cave he removed his boxers so they would be somewhat dry when he was done with the cave. He also took down his ponytail so his hair hung just over his shoulders.

Now nude, he began walking into the cave just to explore a bit. About midway through the cave, he heard a soft cry deeper within the cave. He wanted to check it out so onward he went. Deeper and deeper inside the cave until the cry could be heard very clearly from behind a rock in the corner of the cave. Miroku slowly made his way to the back of the cave for it was very dark in there. He finally got to the rock and slowly slinked into the water up to his neck so he wouldn't get caught be the person crying. From what he could tell, it was a young woman who had been crying previous to when he got there, due to her soft sobs as a sign to calm herself down. She then began to speak between her sobs.

* * *

"Damn it Miroku, why do you have to be so disgusting."

Sango was on the log she had found earlier and was sure she had been there for a few hours now.

"I need to take a walk. Get my mind off of that pervert."

Drying her tears, Sango got up and started to walk. When she started to think about Miroku again she simply started to jog and then eventually run, not knowing where she was going just as long as it was away from him.

Sango was running so fast while still upset that she didn't see that tree root sticking up from the ground and tripped right over it and tumbled down a steep hill that stood right behind the roots. Sango rolled down the hill unable to stop herself until she hit her head on a rock and, now unconscious, rolled into a nearby river.

Sango floated down the river into some minor rapids and ran into a few more rocks. Now battered and beaten and still unconscious, she floated down until she went over a little waterfall.(a.n.- I don't hate sango so don't hate me. Her injuries will make sense in a bit.I LOVE SANGO!!!)

Sango awoke to the fall from the waterfall and found herself on the edge of the riverbank. Sango tried to move but found out she had a broken leg. And even worse, a bump on the head and didn't know where she was. Since she couldn't crawl up the bank onto land, she went under the waterfall to try to wipe clean her wounds. Sure she was already in water but the rocks left river scum and bits of rock in the wounds and she needed the pressure of the waterfall to wipe them clean. She swam over to the waterfall and endured the pain of the waterfall to get the cuts clean. While cleaning her wounds, she noticed a cave on the other side of the water and decided to take shelter in there. She made her way to the back of the cave and removed her, now torn and soiled, kimono and took the ribbon from her hair to tie her wounded leg. She moved behind a big rock to see if she could find a way to pull herself up out of the water but found it no use. Now naked and hurt, not knowing where she was or when she would be found, she started to cry softly to herself. The cold of the water was getting to her but the echo from her crying made a sound that got her to fall asleep. Laying her back on the side of the rock, she was able to have her upper half out of the water.

Sometime after she woke up to the sound of the waterfall and the now colder water, she checked on how her leg was doing. It wasn't doing the best and looked like it was starting to get infected from the water. She wasn't sure but she thought it was well into dark by now just from how cold the water was. Not so sure what more she could do, she searched around for her clothes to see how badly damaged they were. She figured she needed to get her mind unto something else but as she reached around for her clothes, they were nowhere to be found. She figured the water somehow got to them and carried them out of her grasp.

Now absolutely struck by her only hope of something to do while she figured a way out of there, she began to softly cry to herself once more.

"Why did sniff this have to sniff happen to snuff me? That damn Miroku. He did this. If it wasn't for him......sniffle ....who am I kidding? It's not sniff his fault. I shouldn't have ran away like that. sniff snuff I wish Miroku was hear to find me. sniff I just want to sniff go back and apologize for jumping to conclusions."

Sango started to contemplate her situation and the more she thought, the more she wanted Miroku to be her knight and save her from this retched place.

* * *

Miroku heard Sango's voice arise from behind the rock and at first was upset about what she was saying. But as he stayed there, he listened even more to what she had to say. It turned out she had wanted him to be there and was sorry for earlier. But as he came to a realization that she was saying 'find me', it meant she couldn't move. If she couldn't move.....oh crap....what happened to her?

As he realized she was probably hurt, he was about to jump up but thought that if she wasn't hurt and this was just a self apology, she would beat him to a pulp if she found out he was listening. With that now on his mind, he slowly swam half way back up the cave and turned around.

* * *

"SANGO....ARE YOU DOWN HERE?"

Thinking she couldn't be that lucky to have just heard Miroku call for her, she didn't answer at first.

"SANGO....PLEASE ANSWER ME IF YOU ARE HERE."

It couldn't be a dream. Is that really him?

"MIROKU? IS THAT YOU?"

* * *

It was her. Now it was time to save the day.

Miroku swam back down to the back of the cave, almost to where he was before. Not wanting to be too suspicious he called out to her once more.

* * *

"WHERE ARE YOU SANGO?"

It was him. He had come for her after the way she had treated him. And she was in so much pain as she tried to move from behind the rock, only to find out she couldn't.

* * *

"MIROKU, I'M BEHIND THE BIG ROCK. HURRY!!"

Oh crap! She was in trouble!!

Miroku swam faster now and went behind the rock he was just at moments before. Miroku saw the horrible site of his girl, halfway up a slimy rock, naked and broken to bits. He started to tear up as he saw the tears well up in her eyes as well. She had her arms stretched out to embrace him, not caring how she looked or where she was. All she wanted was the comfort of him wrapped around her.

* * *

As Miroku cornered the rock, Sango's eyes lit up like a fire. All she could do was try to reach for him but couldn't move. Her tears were at the rim of her eyes just waiting to be dropped onto her cold, wet chest. She saw him come closer and closer until she was in his warm embrace at last. All she could do now was cry all over his chest while his warmth engulfed her like no fire or blanket could ever do.

* * *

He tried to say something but no words could even come close to reaching his tongue. After several moments of warmth passing from him to her, and her frozen skin beginning to thaw, he released the embrace and lifted her up from the water, his eyes locked unto hers. Miroku wouldn't dare look at how beaten her snowy skin was, for if he did, he knew he would break down and cry. If he did that, he wouldn't be able to have the strength to pick her up. So he just stared at her glorious eyes, that shined through the darkness with a brilliant glow that no star would come close to matching.

With Sango now safe in his arms, Miroku walked out of the cave, under the waterfall and straight to the rocks wear his clothes were. Once he set her down, he finally was prepared to look down and see the damage done to her. He immediately noticed she was nude but instead of being his usual perverted self, he stared right past her valuables and to her broken leg. He noticed cuts and bruises here and there on her but the second he saw her leg, nothing else mattered. Not even the fact that no matter how much a pervert he was, he didn't dwell on the fact that both of them were completely nude and they were all alone.

Miroku unwrapped her ribbon as carefully as possible without hurting her too much. He saw that the bone was sticking just barely out of the skin so if you looked at it, it just looked like a bump on the shin. He then took his purple wrap and ripped it to make a bandage. He carefully went around the wound as not to wrap it too tightly to hurt her. Once the leg was complete he took his black kimono and placed it around Sango and helped her get dressed. He then took his under kimono and wrapped it around himself and placed his sandals upon his feet. He then grabbed his arm bands and finally picked up Sango. He didn't even notice or care that he had left his boxers and hair band behind. All he wanted to do was get Sango home and taken care of.

About half a mile in the woods he noticed Sango had fallen asleep in his arms. She was still in pain but was much more comfortable in his arms than on a rock. At the thought of this, he started to tear up and let the salty drops fall from his eyes and roll down his cheeks as he thought about what she possibly went through before he found her.

* * *

"Inuyasha, have you picked up Sango's scent yet?"

"No Kagome, but I found Miroku's scent. Maybe he already found her?"

"I hope so. I'm really worried about her. She was so upset when she left and she's been gone for hours."

"Yeah, but she can take care of herself if she ran into any danger.....sniff-sniff...hold on."

Inuyasha stopped in his tracks at the smell that came to his sensitive nose.

"What is it?"

"It's blood, a fresh wound. It smells familiar too. Like..sniff-sniff....Sango!"

"Sango!!"

Inuyasha took off in the direction of the smell and soon could see Miroku carrying something.

"HEY MIROKU! IS THAT YOU?"

* * *

Miroku saw a silver flash and automatically thought of Inuyasha. But not sure, he kept his mouth shut until that voice he knows all too well called out to him.

"INUYASHA!! SANGO'S HURT. HURRY OVER HERE."

With that said the silver flash came closer and closer with such speed it didn't seem like he would stop in time.

* * *

"What happened to Sango?"

Kagome jumped from Inuyasha and ran over to Sango. With all the yelling being exchanged, she awoke easily. Sango saw her best friend by her side and immediately gave her a big hug. Miroku, still holding the girl, looked up at Inuyasha. Inuyasha's eyes said it all. He looked at Sango then at Miroku and wanted to ask every question he could come up with. But before his mouth opened, Miroku's eyes told him everything he needed to know. That Sango hadn't told him a single thing but it was safe to guess that it wasn't a someone that did it to her.

== kiki here. Soooo how you guys like it? I thought I needed something to happen to someone and as my story progressed, I thought of my favorite chick getting hurt and saved. So there it is. If you like review. If you don't, do it ne ways. I need to know how I can improve my story. It needs work, I know but hey. Don't hate, appreciate. Love you all lots. Until next time, sayonara. K.M. == meow!!!


End file.
